megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Minor Mega Man Legends transports
Minor transports in the Mega Man Legends series. *Bonne Boat *Diving Boat Forklift A is a powered industrial truck used to lift and transport materials, commonly used in manufacturing and warehousing operations. In the Mission 6 stages from The Misadventures of Tron Bonne, a Servbot can use the forklift in Primiki Harbor to help Tron Bonne take the containers to the ship. Servbot Truck The Servbot Truck, known as in Japan, is a three-wheeled truck piloted by a Servbot in the Mission 5 stages from The Misadventures of Tron Bonne to carry the animals stolen from Sart Farm. If the truck is destroyed, the animals escape and the mission fails. Between the cargo and the cabin there is a hidden picture that looks like a green monster. The Servbot Truck also appears in one of Tron's victory poses from Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes. Shuttlepod The shuttlepod is a spacecraft that was used by Mega Man and the Master to go to Terra, and was abandoned in Calbania Island for several years. In Mega Man Legends 2, Gatz merged with the shuttlepod to repair it, and it is used by him to transport Mega Man and Yuna to Elysium. It appears that the shuttlepod can not be used without Gatz, as after his death, Yuna says there is no way to return to Terra. Skovorodá is an airship used by Johnny during the Birdbot's attack to Nino Island. If Mega Man Volnutt takes too long to destroy Mutti, the Birdbots will take down Skovorodá. Its name is Russian for "Frying pan". Train The train is a transport used in Mega Man Legends 2. In Yosyonke City's train station, there is an old train that is later modified into an armored train by Joe and is used by Mega Man Volnutt and Roll Caskett to fight against the Gemeinschaft, a train used by the Air Pirate Alliance. Mega Man stays above the train to fight while Roll drives. Like the Flutter and Diving Boat in the previous game, it is game over if the train is destroyed. Others Civilian vehicles like cars, pickup trucks and buses appear in the series. In Mega Man Legends and the cancelled Mega Man Legends 3, Mega Man Volnutt and Barrett can stand on them. If the player stay on their way, he will be hit by them and receive damage. In The Misadventures of Tron Bonne, two types of harmless 3-wheeled vehicles appear in Gold City, were Tron can lift and throw them with the Gustaff, or just destroy them by shooting or jumping on them. With the Beacon Bomb, Servbots can throw the driver out of the car, making it go out of control and explode. In Mission 1-2, the Servbots drive a truck and make it fall in one bridge, allowing Tron to use it as a platform. In Mega Man Legends 2, a blue truck is used by a truck driver in Saul Kada Island to break a fence. Category:Mega Man Legends series Category:Vehicles